


Sumisión -Lujuria

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Vampiros, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Escucho que la puerta se abría de nuevo, la luz que salía por esta ilumino más el callejón donde se hallaban, que apenas era iluminado por una farola y la luz de la luna.





	Sumisión -Lujuria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix.

Sumisión –Lujuria-

 

 

 

Esa noche llego al pub, como cada noche desde hace un mes. Era un hombre ya en sus treinta, se veía que era de buena posición económica porque siempre llegaba acompañado de su guardaespaldas, un hombre alto y de cuerpo marcado, quien siempre llevaba un traje negro.

 

Milo, quien trabajaba de mesero y apenas pasaba los veinte se quedaba embelesado mirando a Afrodita, como pudo averiguar que se llamaba aquel hombre. Tenía el cabello largo con bucles y siempre iba maquillado, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojizo, así que por lo general llevaba unas gafas redondas de montura plateada y cristales azul claro.

 

Nadie sabía a qué se dedicaba en concreto, sólo que su familia poseía varios negocios de los cuales él era el gerente de uno de ellos, un hotel con cierto grado de prestigio en la ciudad, relativamente nuevo.

Nadie lo veía nunca de día, sólo de noche, en fiestas o en bares, como era este el caso. El escorpión, como se llamaba ese pub, era el favorito del momento de Afrodita, iba casi todas las noches y a veces se quedaba en la barra, aunque como buen cliente que invita rondas de alcohol y deja buenas propinas, tenía una mesa reservada para él cada que decidía plantar sus caros zapatos en aquel lugar.

 

Milo se esforzaba por ser él quien atendiera al hombre, siempre era amable y servicial, pero no había recibido de él más que unas cuantas palabras.

 

Pero esa noche estaba decidido a más. Sabía que disfrutaba de la compañía femenina y masculina. Lo había visto marcharse con chicas y chicos, y en una ocasión con ambos.

Tenía que lograr la atención de ese hombre que se había adueñado de cada uno de sus pensamientos (y sus pajas).

 

Cuando estaba ordenando en la barra vio que Shun, otro de los meseros caminaba en su dirección, mando al demonio su dignidad y corrió hasta la barra para ser él quien lo atendiera, al infierno el sistema de repartición de mesas, él iba a atender a Afrodita le costase lo que le costase.

 

Llego apresuradamente a la barra bajo la mirada sorprendida de Shun quien se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y se encamino a una de las mesas donde lo llamaban.

 

Afrodita lo miro un poco extrañado a través de los cristales azules de sus gafas.

 

-¿Desea que lleve su pedido a su mesa? –Milo intento calmar su agitada respiración.

 

-Sí, gracias… -se inclinó un poco sobre el gafete del chico- Milo.

 

Milo sonrió un poco decepcionado. Él era quien más veces le había atendido en el pub y aún así no recordaba su nombre.

 

Milo Acompaño a Afrodita y a su guardaespaldas a su mesa y después llevo el pedido que se había hecho. Un par de whiskys para comenzar.

 

La música sonaba fuerte y el ambiente ya empezaba a calentarse en el lugar, Milo atendía las mesas, pero sobre todo la de Afrodita, quien ya les había pagado un par de rondas a un grupo de chicas y que había alzado su vaso en más de una ocasión para brindar con un chico de una mesa cercana. Milo estaba un poco desanimado, pero estaba decidido más que nunca a estar con él.

 

-Shura –dijo Afrodita dirigiéndose al hombre que lo acompañaba- Iré a fumar un cigarrillo, ve si alguna de las chicas esta interesada en acompañarme, me interesa la pelirroja sobretodo. Sino, ve que tal el chico rubio de la otra mesa.

 

-Claro.

 

Afrodita se levantó y camino hacia una puerta lateral donde algunos clientes y empleados usaban para fumar afuera del ya viciado aire del pub.

Shura le dio un último y gran trago a su bebida, se levantó abrochándose el saco y fue hacia la mesa de las chicas a cumplir con la misión encomendada.

 

Milo lo vio todo desde la barra y decidió que era su hora de actuar, quizá no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esa. Se quitó el pequeño delantal que usaba y lo puso sobre la barra.

 

-Aldebarán –llamo al barman- Me tomaré cinco minutos para ir a fumar.

 

El alto y musculoso hombre moreno rio de lado y asintió, ya veía venir esa actitud por parte del joven, quito el delantal de la barra y siguió mezclando cocteles.

 

Afrodita había salido al frio aire invernal, pero no le importaba mucho ese hecho, ya se calentaría con la piel de alguna chica o chico que decidiera irse con él esa noche.

Saco una cigarrera de plata y un encendedor del mismo material y encendió un cigarro dándole una profunda calada. Se recargo en la pared junto a la puerta y dirigió su vista al cielo nocturno.

 

 

 

Escucho que la puerta se abría de nuevo, la luz que salía por esta ilumino más el callejón donde se hallaban, que apenas era iluminado por una farola y la luz de la luna. Giro la cabeza y vio al joven mesero que lo atendía, quizá creyó que necesitase algo y salió a preguntar, sonrió de lado, siempre eran tan predecibles.

 

Pero el chico no le sonrió de vuelta, cerró la puerta tras él y camino hasta ponerse frente a Afrodita, este iba a preguntarle que rayos quería, pero Milo fue más rápido y se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su pantalón, Afrodita levanto una ceja un poco perplejo, pero cuando Milo bajo el zíper del pantalón volvió a sonreí. Un poco de diversión a la intemperie le parecía atractivo.

 

Milo tomo el flácido miembro entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo viendo y sintiendo como este se iba hinchando e irguiendo. Cuando lo tuvo completamente erecto frente a sus ojos inclino la cabeza hacia adelante y paso la lengua por el glande probando su sabor, Afrodita dio un suspiro de aprobación y Milo empezó a humedecer más esa sonrosada punta con su lengua.

Afrotida tomo el cabello de Milo acariciándolo un poco con su mano libre e hizo su cabeza para atrás, pero tratando de no dejar de ver como la lengua del joven trabajaba sobre su polla.

A decir verdad ya había notado a ese joven, aunque era malo para recordar los nombres, no lo era tanto para las caras bonitas.

 

Milo metió toda la verga de Afrodita en su boca y comenzó a succionar y a mover su cabeza rítmicamente tragando ese trozo de carne. De entre los dedos de Afrodita resbalo el cigarro que cayó al suelo aunque no se apagó, el humo seguía saliendo de la punta de este.

 

Afrodita sentía como la experta boca lo llevaba al clímax con cada succión apretó más el cabello de Milo y se vino en su boca sin contemplación alguna. Milo trago.

 

Respiraba agitadamente y vio en medio de unas parpadeantes lucecitas en sus ojos a causa de haberlos apretado demasiado, que el chico se levantaba y acercaba su cara a la suya, era más alto que Afrodita por varios centímetros.

 

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

 

Dijo Afrodita con brusquedad los efectos del orgasmo aun aturdiendo sus sentidos. Pero Milo no contesto, se pasó la mano por la boca donde tenía un rastro de semen y se acercó más a Afrodita pegando su pelvis a la del otro, su miembro estaba duro bajo los pantalones negros del uniforme.

 

Afrodita se sobresaltó un poco, dio una onda respiración y un resoplido de sorpresa, pero se recompuso rápido. Milo lo tomo del culo y lo levanto un poco apretando sus nalgas con algo de brusquedad. Afrodita sonrió al sentir el miembro duro cerca de su entrada ¿Se dejaría joder en ese callejón por un mesero? No lo sabía, pero la idea le estaba resultando obscena y seductora.

 

Milo se acercó y Afrodita creyó que lo besaría, movió sus caderas un poco para sentir más el culo de afrodita sobre su miembro, lo pego más a la pared y coloco bien las largas piernas del hombre alrededor de su cintura, se acercó peligrosamente a su oído donde exhaló un gemido de excitación.

 

Afrodita sintió el tibio aliento sobre la parte alta de su cuello debajo de su oreja y después sintió como si unas finas agujas perforaran su piel y su yugular, contuvo el aliento presa del pánico y la sorpresa, dolía.

 

-¿Qué haces? –apenas pudo pronunciar presa del miedo y el dolor.

 

Pero el joven no contesto, pego más su cuerpo al ajeno y comenzó a respirar erráticamente gimiendo con lujuria mientras enterraba más sus colmillos en su cuello.

 

Afrodita aferro los hombros del chico con desesperación, intentando en vano apartarlo. Comenzó a sumirse en su sopor y su cuerpo de repente se sentía pesado, estaba cansado y aturdido, ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, sólo cansancio y aturdimiento, la vista comenzó a desenfocársele y sentía los latidos de su corazón más débiles cada vez, sus brazos y piernas dejaron de moverse y cayeron lánguidamente a sus costados, aunque Milo seguía sosteniendo sus piernas, ya no tenía un gramo de fuerza siquiera para mover un dedo. Y después ya no hubo nada.

 

Estaba muerto, lo sabía. Pero ¿Por qué seguía pensando, por que seguía consiente?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbado y desnudo sobre una cama que no conocía, todo estaba en penumbras, pero él podía distinguir cada aspecto de esa habitación, hasta el papel tapiz.

 

-Al fin despiertas –una voz a su lado lo hizo sobresaltarse. Era Milo.

 

-¿Qué paso?... -se tocó la cabeza intentando recordar- ¿Quién eres… Que eres? –rectifico, sintiendo que su corazón latía con tanta violencia como nunca antes.

 

-No es obvio –le dijo este, casi con dulzura- Soy un vampiro, y ahora tú lo eres también. –sonrió al ver la cara de perplejidad y asombro de Afrodita.

 

-Eso no puede ser… -se levantó por inercia y fue hacia el espejo del tocador que estaba frente a la cama, se acercó mucho a este mirándose por entero.- Sigo viendo mi reflejo…

 

-¿Y eso qué? –dijo Milo levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

 

-Bueno… si fuera uno… mi reflejo… -hizo ademanes raros con las manos, en un intento de explicarse.

 

Milo alzo aún más su ceja y le dedico una mirada un poco sorprendida.

 

-No me dirás que crees en eso ¿Verdad?

 

Afrodita dio media vuelta y lo observo, sus ojos eran azules, pero en ellos había un ligero toque violáceo, giro de nuevo y observo su propio rostro en el espejo, sus ojos rojizos ahora tenían también un toque violáceo se tocó las boca y sintió con su índice que sus colmillos se habían alargado un poco y estaban muy filosos.

 

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –se tomó la cabeza intentando entender ese torrente de información.

 

-Iba a dejarte seco, iba a matarte. Lo deseaba, te deseaba. –Dijo Milo y Afrodita levanto la vista hacia él- De verdad iba a hacerlo. Pero cuando estaba por consumir tú último aliento de vida… repare en que te deseo demasiado, te quiero a mi lado. Y decidí hacerte uno como yo. De mi especie, para tenerte por siempre. –Milo rio casi siniestramente y se levantó de la cama, camino hacia Afrodita y quedo delante de este, la luz que entraba por la ventana lo ilumino completamente.- Pero no creas que eres libre de ir y venir, te he hecho como yo, sí. Pero eres mío. Yo soy tu amo.

 

Afrodita trago, pero dentro de él sabía que era completamente cierto, sentía una profunda rendición de voluntad ante la criatura que tenía frente a él. Sintió la mano de Milo en su mejilla y se inclinó apoyándose en una rodilla. Milo sonrió complacido.

 

-Eres mío. –continuo acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos, bajo a su barbilla y con dos de estos la levanto para que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos. –Soy tú amo y tú mi esclavo… -poso toda la palma de su mano en el rostro de Afrodita y este busco sentir el contacto de esa mano, como un gato busca la mano de su amo, se rindió ante ese toque.- Pero no te preocupes, no temas. Yo te cuidaré.

 

Milo hizo un ademan con su mano para que Afrodita se levantará.

 

-Ven…

 

Lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la cama. Se puso sobre él y comenzó a tocarlo, ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco siendo humano, ahora lo llenaba de lujuria siendo demoniaco y sensual.

 

Afrodita se levantó un poco y acerco su cara para besar a Milo, pero este no lo permitió y con toda la suavidad que le fue posible bajo la cabeza de Afrodita hasta que quedo a la altura de sus pantalones, Afrodita comprendió el mensaje y bajo el zíper, el miembro frente a su cara estaba erecto y goteaba un poco. Le dio unas suaves lamidas y titubeo un poco cuando Milo empujo su cabeza para que lo metiera todo en su boca ¿Y si lo mordía?

 

-No pasa nada… -dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento y quizá así era.

 

Afrodita se metió todo el miembro a su boca y la sensación que sintió lo aturdió de nuevo, la lujuria en él estaba despertando, movió su cabeza al ritmo que marco Milo y sintió como este le jodía la boca con gran placer. Creyó que eyacularía en su boca, pero no fue así.

Milo lo aparto y lo tumbo en la cama, lo vio directamente a los ojos.

 

-Sé que tienes sed, pronto iremos a cazar… -Se quitó los pantalones y la camisa que ahora eran un estorbo y los aventó a algún lugar de la habitación.

 

Se hizo un corte en la muñeca con una afilada uña y la sangre mano de esta, Milo extendió el brazo y unas gotas de sangre empezaron a caer sobre la boca abierta de Afrodita, quien sintió una exacerbación en sus sentidos y sensaciones, si lo que había experimentado momentos atrás era lujuria esto era lo más parecido al éxtasis que había sentido jamás.

 

Milo paso la uña de nuevo por la herida que se hizo más profunda y sangro un poco más.

 

-Eso es, bebe…

 

Afrodita estaba con las piernas obscenamente abiertas ofreciendo total y descaradamente su cuerpo a Milo, quien lo veía beber la sangre con lujuria, veía como del pene de Afrodita salía líquido y daba suaves respingos de excitación por la sangre.

Se inclinó sobre este sin dejar de darle el prohibido néctar y lo penetro.

 

Afrodita arqueo su espalda y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás por inercia, unas gotas de sangre cayeron en su cuello, Milo comenzó a embestirlo sin piedad, dando fuertes estocadas y clavando los dedos de su mano libre en las caderas de su amante. Afrodita gemía y gruñía con excitación mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, sus colmillos asomaban más por sus labios y de estos había salido un fino hilo de sangre.

 

Milo sentía las emociones que abrumaban a Afrodita y podía sentir toda su lujuria y su sed. Sonrió de nuevo, sin dejar de embestirlo hizo una nueva herida en su piel, en su cuello, la sangre brotaba de nuevo, hizo un camino desde su cuello hasta el hueso de su cadera y Afrodita la miraba con una lujuria casi abrumadora, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

 

-Adelante…

 

Le dijo Milo y Afrodita se levantó un poco y con un temblor en su cuerpo saco la lengua y probo ese delicioso líquido, sintió otro choque eléctrico en su ser y comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de Milo, recogiendo con su lengua ávida el rastro carmesí hasta llegar a la herida.

 

-Si… hazlo.

 

Y Afrodita hundió sus colmillos en el lugar de la herida y succiono con fuerza Milo cerro los ojos y levanto a Afrodita un poco para acomodarlo y volverse a hundir en él, lo siguió penetrando mientras su amante succionaba su sangre casi con desespero, escuchaba los gemidos de Afrodita y sentía todo su éxtasis en él, Afrodita le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, aferrándose a él con desesperación. Se vino en su interior con un gruñido casi infernal.

 

Afrodita paró de succionar la sangre cuando también llego al orgasmo y se derramo en el vientre de quien a partir de ese momento era su amo absoluto.

 

Aparto la cara de su cuello y miro de frente a Milo, sus labios estaban rojos y su mirada era de la más profunda lujuria. Se inclinó hacia Milo, creyó que este lo apartaría de nuevo pero no fue así, Milo lo beso, intensa y pasionalmente.

 

Se habían aseado y puesto ropa limpia, unos trajes oscuros casuales.

 

-Ahora iremos a cazar y te enseñaré a sobrevivir amor mío.

 

Le dijo Milo poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro de Afrodita que se arrodillo ante Milo e inclinó su cara hacia el suave toque, pasó su lengua por toda la longitud de la palma de la mano de su amo.

 

-Sí.

 

Se miraron como sólo dos demonios de la noche pueden hacerlo, con toda esa oscura lujuria y necesidad que tenían el uno del otro, mientras la noche, quien sería su mudo testigo desde ese momento, los envolvía y abrazaba como a sus hijos.

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
